Otoko Mijukuna
"I want ice cream!" Otoko is the cabin boy of the Blade Pirates. Otoko ate a Devil Fruit called the Sensu Sensu no Mi. He comes from a small village located in the East Blue. Appearance Otoko's appearance is an odd one. Due to him being in a coma during his growing phases, he did not physically develop normally. He stands only 4' 2" and is a slender 82 pounds. As an attempt to look younger, Otoko dyed his hair blue, and his facial hair red. He also wears very childish clothing. Many have mistaken his appearance for that of a clown. Personality Due to him being in a coma for a great majority of hislife, Otoko wasn't able to completely mature. In fact, Otoko acts like he is an eight year old child. He is constantly annoying those around him the way a typical child might. He talks to most adults as if they were much older than him, although most of them happen to be much younger than him. Otoko was first shocked at his older appearance, he soon moved past it, because he still felt young. Otoko is quite cheerful, and often doesn't take things seriously. If Otoko is in a fight with someone who is clearly stronger than himself, then he will simply run away. One of the few times that Otoko becomes serious, is when he is fighting for the Blade Pirates. History Otoko grew up in the small village in the East Blue. He enjoyed chasing small animals, eating ice cream, and annoying his older sister. Everything seemed peaceful until one tragic day. A six year old Otoko was annoying his sister, and suddenly she snapped. His sister tied him to a chair, and dressed hi up as a princess. She then called her friends in and they all started to laugh and make fun at Otoko. He then ran away from embarrassment. Due to him being in high heels and a dress, Otoko lost balance and fell down a cliff. His family rushed him to the village doctor, who then claimed that Otoko was trapped in a coma. His family kept hope that he would one day awake. Thirty-Five years later Otoko awoke from his long slumber. His family was overjoyed, and accepted them back into their life. Otoko wanted to follow his dream of becoming a karaoke singer on a pirate ship. As a going away present, Otoko's family gave him a going away present, a beautiful fruit that had been founded by his great grandfather, had been a prize possession of the family for generations. Otoko ate the fruit because he was hungry and it looked tasty, despite the sentimental value it held to his family. Otoko was oblivious to the fact that he had eaten a Devil Fruit called, the Sensu Sensu no Mi, a fruit that can control the user's and his opponents' five senses. After a year of searching aimlessly for a pirate crew to join and sharpening his abilities, Otoko met Sora Blade. Otoko then joined Sora's crew, the Blade Pirates.He is now currently working as the cabin boy on the Blade Pirates' ship, Neptune's Ark. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Sensu Sensu no Mi: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit granting the control the users own five senses, and the manipulation of others senses. It is weaker in one on one fights, but is incredible in support. *''Sensory Control'' **Self Control: He can strengthen and weaken his own senses at will. He can use this at his advantage in battle by sharpening his sight, hearing; he can also lower his own sense of pain and increase his durability in battle, but at risk at of injury to his body. He can control two of his own senses at once. **Manipulation of Others: Along with controlling his own senses, Otoko can also control senses of others. He can this manipulation to take advantage in battle, or (in many cases) use it as a time to run away. He can freely control anothers sense of sound and smell, but needs to make eye contact to control anothers site. He also has to come in physical contact to control another's sense of touch. Otoko has yet to figure out how to control another's sense of taste. Otoko can control up to 3 senses on any single individual at once, but can freely control all of his own senses at once. When controlling multiple individuals, he can only control one sense at a time. Immense Speed and Agility: Due to his light frame, Otoko can move around at tremendous speeds with ease. His speed is so immense that the few that have seen it, say that it is equal or greater than Soru. With little strength, and being inferior in physical battle, his speed is essential to stay alive in fights with strong opponents. Trivia *He likes watching anime *His favorite food is ice cream *He has only been in 3 serious fights, and one was against a Tanuki that stole food from him. *Otoko is easily considered to be the Blade Pirates' weakest fighter. *Created by Phoenix Quotes Template Category:Character Category:Male Category:Pirate